Time Differences
by CrimsonSali
Summary: Seeing as his job requires Enzan to change countries more often than he would like to, of course there are difficulties if the one he would like to call lives somewhere with a huge time difference to where he is right now.


Disclaimer: EXE is not mine, even if I wished it was, neither is the English language (they can sue you for everything these days).

I actually had inspiration for this one: Jet Lag by Simple Plan. Yes, I know it's featuring Bedingfield, but I don't really like her, so meh.

Oh yes, I'm a die-hard Enzan/Anetta shipper, so if one of you Enzan/Netto fangirls wants to insult me, go on ahead. I will laugh about it before blocking you.

* * *

"And that concludes today's meeting," the white-haired boy uttered clearly as he got up from his chair on the very end of the desk. He took his time to watch around the whole team of employees now slowly leaving their places as well. A slight smile appeared on the young fukushachou's face, if only for the sake of politeness, before he finished. "Thank you for putting up with me once again, Minna-sama."

A short wave of nods went around the business men and women, before they took their leave each. Enzan, as expected from the boy, waited until every single one of them had left, then let himself fall back into his chair again and took a deep, long breath. After a four hours straight meeting his body was more than stiff and aching from the long time span sitting there listening to twenty almost strangers who apparently all worked for him. Hence his mind was strained as well, having to deal with everything he had heard and memorizing it to the extinct of being able to associate and utilize it with all of the other facts spinning around in his head.

However, a single name and the promise attached to it kept him from falling asleep just yet. Anetta.

Knowing she was waiting for him to call refreshed his thoughts, as the feelings they shared were warm and comfortable. Something he couldn't imagine living his recent life without, thus not even affording to try.

Lately his position as fukushachou, along with IPC's expanding throughout Ameropa and continued correspondence with Sharo and Choina, had caused him the splendid task to switch between countries about three times a week constantly. Only good he had known English before that had all started, so he hadn't had to take classes in-between, which would have reduced his even now almost non-existent free time to nothing. Blues was keeping him from burying himself beneath his work most of the time, either by managing things he as a navi was able to complete a lot quicker or simply telling him the time when Enzan had chosen to forget he needed sleep like any other human being.

"Anata wa daijoubu desu ka, Enzan-sama?" the red navi asked him after he had been plugged out of the flat screen used for presentations behind his operator, materializing himself on the meeting desk next to his PET. "Are you alright?"

Enzan granted him a slight smile. "Yes, just tired." Before he was able to go on, a growling noise coming from his stomach interrupted him, which he quietly chuckled about. Something he wouldn't have done if there had been people aside from him and Blues in the room. "And apparently hungry too."

"It is already late evening. You should quit for today and get some rest," the red navi advised him to do. Enzan's smile turned into a more sad one while he slowly shook his head.

"Thanks for worrying, but really, I'm fine," he promised. "I'll get something to eat, but I have a few more things that need my attention, as you fairly well know."

Caught red-handed, rather the opposite of how the balanced tempered navi usually behaved, Blues only cleared his throat and muttered a quick, "Hai, Enzan-sama."

Sighing just as loudly as he had taken the long breath barely a minute ago, Enzan supported himself out of the chair and grabbed both his PET and the folders with documents he had received during the meeting from the desk, while Blues changed his location to his operator's shoulder.

"Blues, what time is it in Japan?" he asked the navi as he had stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Exactly 11:34 A.M., Enzan-sama."

Upon that message, Enzan grimaced. Seeing as it wasn't a Sunday nor a free Saturday, he would have to cope with three more tiring hours before calling Anetta, since he obviously couldn't while she was in school. Her timetable was something he had memorized completely, so he knew exactly when he could reach her. And now was unfortunately not included.

"I hate time differences," he mumbled as he walked to the coffee machine. If he had to endure a few more hours of work, he needed a strong one in order to keep himself awake - without his regular ten spoons of sugar.

* * *

Enzan's liking an overdose of sugar is actually information taken from Axess episode 29, where Haruka asks him about how many spoons he wants and he replies "Juu", which means ten. I believe it to be a possible hint he doesn't drink coffee because of the taste but rather needs it to cope with his busy life.


End file.
